An Exiled and a Prince
by Littleflamekitten
Summary: Amon is a girl who was exiled when she was little. Atem is the Prince of Egypt. What happens when the two of them cross paths?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Edit. I rewrote the chapter after I read it and figured it was a piece of crap. So have the new and improved version!!

Third p.o.v.

A newborn baby's cry filled the air, the mother rested her head back against the bed. The father squeezed his wife's hand as the midwife called out

"It's a girl!"

Lillith sighed in relief as she was handed her child. The small child had dark brown hair like her mother's, bright blue eyes, tan skin like her father's and the lines of the StarSpirit Clan. Lillith brushed back the hair and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"A girl?!" Bakura cried out in disbelief, "No, this can not be! I needed a boy!"

"Bakura, honey please we can try again but let's just raise our daughter." Lillith tried to calm her husband down

"Lillith, we can't wait any longer! The Pharaoh's son is already two!" Bakura yelled

"Yes I know but-"

"No!"

"Please sir you're scaring the baby." The midwife said, taking the child back from Lillith.

The small child let out a wail as she was removed from her mother, Lillith quickly took her daughter back. The baby looked up at her mother and cooed, then she looked over at her father and reached out.

"Bakura, look at that she wants to go to you." Lillith handed the girl to Bakura.

Bakura took his daughter hesitantly, the girl sneezed then giggled. Bakura smiled a bit.

"Bakura, what if you train her like you were going to train your son, she could become your successor." Lillith said

"I suppose she could," Bakura murmured

"Um in the mean time, do you know what to name her?" the midwife asked

"Amon," Bakura said

Lillith and the midwife looked at him in surprise.

"But that's a boy's name!" the midwife exclaimed

"I know. But it's what I would have named my son." Bakura replied

"It's a beautiful name," Lillith said "the hidden one."

"The name fits her well," Bakura kissed Amon's forehead

"Why don't you introduce her to the clan?" Lillith suggested

Bakura smiled and brought Amon out to the balcony, a cheer erupted from the crowd below. He held Amon out for all to see, Amon giggled and another cheer rippled from the crowd.

"Amon, the one who will defeat the Pharaoh once and for all." Bakura called out. "We will no longer be the outcasts or the mixed race. But we will be superior! We will defeat the Pharaoh!"

The crowd cheered again and a few chanted 'Amon'. Bakura smiled and walked back inside.

"Come my little Princess. One day you will rule the world." He whispered, he handed Amon back to Lillith. "I guess you did a good job." He kissed his wife's forehead.

"No, we did a good job." Lillith whispered looking at Amon who had fallen asleep.

"Goodnight Princess," they whispered.

A/N: Sorry it's so sort. I promise they will get longer... after a few chapters. Here's the links to the characters

Amon: /dak8vyo

Lillith: /dakapqp


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Edit. Again I rewrote the chapter so it would be better.

Third p.o.v.

"Come on Amon, you can do it," Lillith called to her child.

Amon took a few hesitant steps then fell on her face, Amon sat up and started crying. Lillith rushed over to Amon, she picked her daughter up and dried her tears.

"Shh Amon, you're alright. Everyone falls every once and awhile." She murmured, Amon sniffed. "See you're alright, no more tears. Now try it again." She put Amon down and backed up. "Now walk to mommy!"

Bakura walked up and joined Lillith. "Come on Amon you can do it! Walk to mommy and daddy."

Amon stood up shakily and took a few steps then fell again but this time she laughed and continued walking. Amon walked straight into her parent's arms.

"Mama, Dada." She laughed

"What a big girl, I can't believe she's almost two!" Bakura said picking Amon up .

"Yes, and soon she will be able to learn magic," Lillith leaned her head on her husband's shoulder .

"And sword fight, shoot bow and arrows and throw knives!"

Lillith laughed "Calm down Bakura. She needs to be able to walk well before all that." She said

"Magwic? Swarods?" Amon tried

"Yes my Princess, magic and swords." Bakura laughed, "Now first things first, I think it's time to eat."

Amon clapped her hands together "Yay!"

"Mommy look!" three-year-old Amon ran over to her mother with a small crystal in her hand.

"Oh did you make that?"

The child nodded enthusiastically "Yeah, I can make it disappear too!" she closed her hand and the crystal disappeared .

"Good job!" Lillith praised her daughter "Now make it reappear and make it bigger. All you have to do is concentrate."

Amon nodded, grabbed a handful of sand, and made the crystal reappear then thought long and hard about the crystal growing. Slowly the crystal grew till it was the size of the young girl's hand. Amon opened her eyes.

"Mommy!" she grinned

"Well done!"

"Practicing your magic, Princess?"

Bakura walked over and Amon jumped into his arms.

"Yeah I can make a crystal appear and disappear. You wanna see?" Amon asked

"Of course!"

Amon jumped down and grabbed some sand, she made the crystal appear but this time it was purple.

"It's just like your eyes," Amon said

"So it is," Bakura replied "what about blue? The color of your eyes."

Bakura poked Amon's cheek, she giggled and made the crystal change color. Now it was a bright blue.

"See I can do it," Amon grinned "Oh yeah, I have something else to show you."

Amon held out her hand and a small blue flame appeared. Lillith was speechless for a moment, Amon looked up at her parents expectantly.

"Great job!" Lillith finally said

"It's so pretty!" Bakura exclaimed

Amon nodded "It doesn't even burn me."

"Amon!"

Amon turned towards the voice, her friend Akil ran over.

"You wanna come play?" he asked

"Sure!" Amon grinned and ran after him.

"Lillith, where did she learn how to do that?" Bakura asked

"I, I don't know. I didn't teach her it, in fact, I can't even do that." Lillith glance back to where Amon had run off and ignited her own flame. "Mine's red, like everyone else in the clan."

"You don't think she's…" Bakura trailed off

Lillith nodded "I think so. And if she is then that means something is coming."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Edit. I semi redid this chapter. There are a few parts that are different but over all its the same.

Amon's p.o.v.

I was playing with my best friend, Nearta. Nearta was only two but I didn't care. Akil was Nearta's big brother. Akil and Nearta were the only two kids that would play with me, since the rest of the clan treated me like a Princess (which in a way she was). Nearta and I were playing dolls at the moment; the dolls lived in a little sand house that I had made myself. Nearta would get bored easily so we couldn't spend more than a few minutes playing one thing.

"Amon play house?" Nearta talked pretty well for a two year old and walked even better.

"Sure." I smiled, put the dolls away and took Nearta's hand.

Together we walked to a small house that our fathers had made for us. My mother had helped decorate it. Inside was a small kitchen, a table, and in the back there was a bedroom.

"You're the mommy, I'm the baby." Nearta said and sat down at the table.

"Okay. Sweetheart would you like some milk?" I asked getting into my role.

"No thank you mommy." Nearta giggled, "When will daddy get home?" she asked sweetly

"I don't know sweetheart, he should be home soon." I said just as…

"Honey I'm home." Akil called coming in, I jumped in surprise.

"Daddy!" Nearta yelled and jumped on him.

Akil laughed and picked Nearta up. "You've gotten big." He remarked

"You're home early." I gave him a quick hug

"No mommy you're supposed to kiss him." Nearta giggled again.

I blushed a bit. I quickly kissed his cheek and turned away.

"Oh please 'mommy' you can do better then that." Akil whispered leaning closer

"Ew, no daddy don't eat mommy!" Nearta exclaimed

"Okay, sweetheart. Now is dinner ready?" Akil let me go

"Oh um almost." I stuttered still stunned from what just happened.

"Good I am starving." Akil joked, I giggled

"Okay 'daddy' I'll have dinner ready in a jiffy." I pretended to cook something on our fake stove.

"Smells delicious."

I smiled, even though it was all pretend it still made me feel happy.

"Now before we sit down to eat. I want to show you something." Akil said.

He led usoutside and pointed to the sky. It was lit up with pinks, yellows, oranges and reds.

"Whoa," I breathed

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Akil picked up Nearta and pulled me close.

"Not as pretty as mommy!" Nearta exclaimed

I laughed, for a moment it felt as if we were a family.

"Now let's got have some dinner."

We walked back inside and sat down at the table. I put plates on the table and everyone started eating.

"So what have you two been up to today?" Akil asked

"Well we—" I was cut off by screams and horses coming from outside.

We ran out of the house, only to find a whole legion of horses and the Pharaoh was with them.

"Amon, go find your parents." Akil took Nearta's hand "Now!"

I nodded and took off in the direction of my house, Mother stood outside.

"Amon, come here sweetie!" she called

I ran into her arms "What's going on Mommy?" I asked frightened

"I don't know sweetheart, I don't know." She answered,

"By order of me, the Pharaoh, everyone in this town is banished for treason!" the Pharaoh boomed.

The whole village gasped and whispered among each other. I heard a few ask how the Pharaoh heard about their plan. I shrank back and held Mother tightly. She handed me to Daddy and stepped forwards.

"No,you can't! We have families, where will we go?" she yelled

"Lillith, Queen of the StarSpirit Clan. Where is your husband?"

"That's none of your business, Pharaoh!" Lillith barked

"Mommy!" I yelled. I tried to run forwards but Daddy held me back.

"Thief King Bakura, I order you to come out!" the Pharaoh called

Mother went to protect Daddy again but Daddy stopped her.

"No Lillith, you've done enough." he said

"B-but Bakura-" Lillith started

"It's alright." Daddy whispered, he stepped forwards. "Take me but don't hurt these people!"

"You are arrested and these people are banished!" the Pharaoh yelled

"No Daddy!"

I tackled Daddy, I held on to him tightly, tears rolling down my face.

"Don't go." I whispered

"Amon, be good girl." Daddy kissed my forehead. "Take care of your mother."

"Daddy," I whimpered as Mother pulled me back.

I closed my eyes as the guards grabbed Daddy and chained him up. I could still hear the groans of my father as the guards beat him. I fell to my knees.

"No," I whispered "No!"

I stood up and confronted the Pharaoh

"Stop this! We have done nothing wrong!" I yelled

"Oh really and what will you do about it little girl?" the Pharaoh growled at me.

"I um well," I stuttered

"No, Amon stay back." Mother came and pulled me away "there's nothing you can do." She whispered

"Just as I thought. Now burn it all! Burn it all to the ground!" the Pharaoh thundered.

The guards split up and ignited house or what ever was in reach. My eyes widened in fear as our small village went up in flames. Screams and cries filled the air.

"No," I whispered

"Father! What are you doing?"

I looked up as another voice pierced the air. A boy a bit older than me rode up, he was wearing a dark blue cloak that hid his face from view.

"Atem! What are you doing here?" the Pharaoh yelled.

"Why are you burning their village down?" the boy asked

"Listen to me my son, this doesn't concern you." the Pharaoh reported

"Can't you see that you are hurting these people?" the boy gestured to everyone around me before pausing on me.

"Atem, this doesn't concern you. You need to go back to the palace." the Pharaoh said

For a split-second we locked eyes, I noticed they were a vibrant violet. I pulled away from my mother and yelled.

"Please help us!"

I was kicked to the ground by a guard.

"Who gave you the right to address the Prince of Egypt, brat?"

I groaned in pain and pushed myself up off the ground.

"No! Don't hurt her!" the Prince yelled

"Come on Atem, we're leaving." the Pharaoh pulled the Prince's horse away.

"But Father!" the Prince started

"No, we are leaving! There's nothing you can do." his fathersaid

"I'm sorry," the Prince said before riding off.

I struggled to my feet and watched him ride off, Mother collapsed to the ground as they dragged Daddy away. I glanced at Mother and felt tears well up in myown eyes. I glanced back up at the group as my vision was engulfed in flames.

I woke up with a start, Iwiped the tears from my eyes and slid out of bed. I climbed out my window and climbed to the top of the cave. It had all been a nightmare, at least that's what I wished. That dreadful night had occurred four years ago, when I was only four. It was a night I wished I never had to relive but the nightmares would continue to plague my mind. the only thing that kept me sane was the boy that tried to help us. The boy with bright violet eyes, Ihad never seen such vibrant eyes. I shook my head, I shouldn't have such thoughts. I was born to take down the Pharaoh not fall in love with his son, Motherwould go mad. Then again she was already crazy, she had a crazy lust for hunting the Pharaoh down and killing him. I sighed and looked towards the east, just as the sun was beginning to rise. I often saw the sun rise and besides my training began at sunrise. I climbed down the rock and slipped back into my room. I quickly got ready for the day and met Mother at the training grounds.

"Now aim and fire!" Mother said, I let the arrow go and it hit dead center on the target.

"Good. Now knife throwing." Mother called

"But Mother, I've barely done anything with my bow." I said

"I know but you could shoot an arrow in your sleep, a knife on the other hand not so much." She replied,

"Yes ma'am." I put my bows and arrows down and picked up my knife. I aimed at the same target and… missed.

"Dang it," I muttered,

"Try again,"

I did but still missed. I tried and tried and tried but still couldn't hit the middle.

"Alright, sword fighting now." Mother said obviously annoyed.

"Yes, ma'am." I picked up my sword

"Right foot out, lunge and strike!" Mother called out.

I did as she said but I was only half listening. My mind kept going back to the dream last night I shuddered at the thought. I calmed thinking about the boy; I continued to daydream, until...

"Amon! What are you doing?!"

I jumped in surprise and tried to compose myself

"Um nothing. Just uh thinking about how mush I hate the Pharaoh." I stuttered

"Good now use that hate in your swings. Pretend the dummy is the Pharaoh… and kill it." Mother growled,

"Yes mother" I lunged and… struck, after a few swings the dummy was in pieces.

"Good job. But where are we going to get a new dummy?!" Mother was right up in my face

"Um I-I c-could go get a-another one from t-town." I stammered

"Ugh fine. Go get Akil." Mother groaned

"Yes ma'am." I walked off and found Akil

"Come on. Mother says I have to go get another training dummy." I drug Akil out of our little 'village'.

"But-but Amon I don't want to go!" Akil whined

"I don't care Mother said I had to take you. And stop whining you're 13." I reported.

I let go if him and we continued walking to a small town at the edge of the border. When we got to the town I realized Akil had left me.

"Not again" I groaned then an idea popped in my head. I could do what ever I wanted. I grinned and ran to the Nile.

A/N: I know I made the Pharaoh a complete douche bag but I needed him to be. And I know these chapters are crappy but they do get better, I promise! (Maybe in like 5 chapters, but still) -


	4. Chapter 4

Amon's p.o.v.

I wandered into Egyptian lands after Akil abandoned me. As I was walking by the Nile, I bumped into someone.

"Oomph. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I wasn't looking where I was going." I stammered

"Neither was I. I'm sorry too."

I looked up, surprised, at the person I bumped into. He had tri-colored spikes and…and bright, vibrant, violet eyes!

 _'It's him!'_ my mind yelled.

He held out his hand out his hand, I took it and he pulled me up.

"Th-thank you." I stuttered

"You're welcome. I'm Atem." He smiled "wait I remember you! You were that child at the fire that night."

I winced at the mention of the night,

"Oh right, sorry I couldn't help you." he sighed

"It's alright. I-I'm Amon." I said shyly

"Amon. That's the God of Mystery. Pardon my asking but are you a boy or a girl?" he questioned

"I'm a girl. My mother and father wanted a boy though." I confessed

"Well, you are a very pretty girl. And if you grow your hair out longer…" he trailed off running his fingers through my short hair.

"I um uh thanks. And yours, it's so pretty. May I?" I look up at the tri-colored spikes, he smiled and nodded. I reached out to pet it.

"My Prince!"

I jumped back just in time too, a spear landed right where I was standing. Men surrounded Atem. Another spear but this time it was aimed at the man who threw the first one. I recognized the spear as one of my peoples.

"Lillith," the man above Atem said

My mother stood above me. "Aknamkanon," she spat "Mahad," she smiled sweetly

"Lillith," the one who threw the spear at me spoke.

"Mana. Great now that we all know each other GET OUTTA OUR LANDS!" the girl beside Mahad yelled

"Your lands?" Mother growled, "These lands belong to the Thief King Bakura." She spat

"I banished you from Egypt, now you and your child Get Out."

I shrank back as the Pharaoh came closer

"Oh, you haven't met my daughter, Amon? She was hand chosen by Bakura to follow in his footstep and become Queen!" Mother hissed

 _'Hand chosen. Yeah right I'm your only child so I'm your only choice. Unless you want Akil to rule.'_ I thought

"Pff that's not a Queen that's a fuzzy little baby." Mana joked

"Hey, I'm 8!" I yelled

"I remember her when we exiled you!" Aknamkanon said

"Amon was the last born before you exiled us to the dessert. Where we have little food and less water." Mother pretended to be sad.

 _'Pff I'm your only daughter, stop whining.'_ I scoffed in my mind

"You know the penalty for returning to Egypt," Aknamkanon stated

"Yes, but the child does not." Mother said

 _'Yes I do, I'm not dumb.'_ I replied silently

"However if you desire your sacrifice, here" Mother pushed me forwards.

 _'No Mother what are you doing?!'_ I screamed in my head, the Pharaoh stared at me.

"Take her and get out. We're finished here." He turned and left.

"Oh no Aknamkanon we have barely begun." Mother laughed before grabbing my hand.

Mahad took Atem's hand and he quickly slipped me a note. I smiled and shoved it in my pocket.

"Goodbye," he whispered

"Bye," I whispered back, I stood there watching Atem leave.

"Amon! Let's go!" Mother yelled

"Coming!" I replied taking one more look before running after her.

We made it back to the cave without Mother killing anyone. My only playmate, Nearta came up to greet us.

"Hey Amon wanna play?" she asked, I smiled and nodded.

"You were supposed to be with her!" I heard Mother yelled at Akil

"One moment," I told Nearta

"Mother it's not his fault I ran off," I interjected

"What were you doing?" Mother got up in my face

"Nothing!" I backed up.

"Who made us outsiders?" she got closer.

"Aknamkanon" I tripped and fell.

"Who banished Bakura?" she got even closer.

"Aknamkanon" I scooted back.

"Who burned our village down?" Mother grabbed my shoulders to prevent me from moving anymore.

"Ak-Aknamkanon" I stammered.

"What have I told you about them?!" Mother growled at me.

"I-I'm sorry Mother. He-he didn't seem so bad, an-and he tried to help us at the fire. I-I thought we could be-"

"Friends?!" Mother cut me off "you thought you'd get to the son and Aknamkanon would welcome you in with open arms? What an idea!" she paused "what an idea!" she exclaimed

' _Well that's not what I was going for but okay!'_ I thought she pulled me into her arms _'what's going on? She doesn't hug me anymore!'_ I exclaimed in my mind

"You brilliant child. I'm so proud of you, you have the same conniving mind that made that made Bakura so… powerful and alluring." She said petting my head "come you must be exhausted." Mother pulled me to the cave

"Well um, I'll see you later Nearta," I said

"Okay, bye Amon," Nearta said sadly,

Mother yanked my arm and pulled me into the cave.

Third p.o.v.

As Lillith put her daughter to bed, she hummed a little tune.

"Sleep, my little Amon, let your dreams take wing, one day when you're big strong you will be a Queen."

The girl in bed smiled "Goodnight Mother."

Lillith kissed her forehead "Goodnight my little princess. Tomorrow your training intensifies." She walked out still humming

 _ **"I've been** ** _ex_ iled, persecuted, left alone with no defense; when I think of what that brute did, I get a little tense." **_She sang walking along the cave

 _ **"But I dream a dream so pretty, that I don't feel so depressed. Cause it soothes my inner power and it helps me get some rest."**_ Lillith twirled around the room. _**"The sound of Aknamkanon's dying gasp."**_

Akil fell pretending to be dead.

 _ **"His son squealing in my grasp."**_ Lillith picked up Nearta. _**"His little Queen's mournful cry!"**_ she picked up another woman by the neck.

 _ **"That's my lullaby!"**_ she dropped the woman and spun around.

 _ **"Now the past I've tried forgetting, and my foes I could forgive, trouble is I know it's petty, but I hate to let them live."**_ She threw a knife at a nearby rat.

"So you found yourself somebody, who'd chase Aknamkanon up a tree?" Akil asked

 _ **"Oh the battle may be bloody, but that kinda works for me."**_ Lillith pushed him away.

 _ **"The melody of angry growls, a counterpoint of painful howls."**_ She stepped on an exiled's foot. _**"A symphony of death, oh my! That's my lullaby!"**_ she wandered back over to her daughter.

 _ **"Bakura's gone but Lillith's still around, to love this little lady."**_ She kissed her Amon's forehead.

" _ **Till she learns to be a killer, with a lust for being bad!"**_ Lillith threw another knife at a poster of the Pharaoh.

"Sleep ya little brat! Uh- I mean precious little thing!" Akil said to Amon but quickly corrected himself when Lillith glared at him.

 _ **"One day when you're big and strong!"**_ Nearta sang

 _ **"** **You**_ **will be a Queen!"** Lillith opened a curtain so that light shone down on Amon. _**"The pounding of the drums of war; the thrill of Amon's mighty voice."**_ She sang

"The joy of vengeance!" Akil shouted

"Testify!" Nearta yelled

"I can hear the cheering!" Lillith exclaimed

"Amon! What a guy!" Akil said annoyed

" _ **Payback time is nearing, and then our flag will fly, against a blood red sky!"**_ she climbed to the top of the cave.

 _ **"That's my lullaby!"**_ everyone joined her.

Amon stirred beneath them.

"Shush you'll wake the princess." Lillith scolded everyone

"Mother?"

Lillith climbed down and hugged her child. "Hush my child just go back to sleep."

Amon smiled and closed her eyes once more.

"You will be Queen one day," Lillith whispered

A/N: I don't own Disney or Yu-Gi-Oh. I just really like the plot to the Lion King 2.


	5. Chapter 5

Amon's p.o.v.

I woke up humming a song I don't remember hearing. I crawled out of bed and grabbed a few berries.

"Amon, let's go! You have training!" Mother yelled from outside.

"Coming!" I ran out of the cave and to the training grounds.

Mother had me do a few rounds then she let me go. I headed out of camp before I opened the note from Atem. It read _'Meet me at the same place tomorrow.'_ I grinned and ran to the Nile. When I reached the banks I was out of breath.

"You made it!" Atem said happily.

"Yeah-I-wouldn't-miss-it-for-the-world." I wheezed.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"I'm-good. Just-ran-all-the-way-here." I breathed

"Oh okay, you probably shouldn't talk till you have your breath back. "

I gave him a thumbs up. After a few moments, I was able to breathe normally again. "So uh how have you been?"

"Um pretty good still have people waiting on me hand and foot though. And they're watching my every move after last time." he chuckled

"Yeah I barely escaped this time." I grinned.

We sat in silence for a few moments, I thought about our last visit.

"Hey um could I maybe touch your hair now?" I asked shyly, breaking the silence

"Of course" he nodded, I reached out and touched one of the tri-colored spikes.

"It's so soft," I breathed.

"My Father make me brush it every day. He says if I don't he'll cut it off." He said

"Oh wow, that's not very nice. Cutting off your locks when they're so pretty. But everyday? I'm lucky if I get to brush mine every week." I twirled a piece of my hair around my finger.

"Amon I'll tell you what, when we get older I'll take you to the palace and we can give you a bath and treat you like royalty." Atem promised

I grinned. "Really!? Thank you Atem!" I tackled him in a hug

"Um yo-you're wel-welcome." He stuttered

"Oh um sorry I guess you're not used to hugs." I backed up.

"No it's alright, I-I liked it." He paused before pulling me back into another hug.

"I like them too." I said softly _'but I never get them'_ I thought.

After a moment we parted and just sat talking to one another.

"Hey Atem um my Mother wants me to become Queen, but that not possible unless I marry royalty, right?" I asked,

"Yeah that's right and if you were to marry royalty you'd have to marry me." He replied

"We're a little too young for that, aren't we?" I laughed,

"You have a pretty laugh." He smiled; I blushed

"Thank you. You have a pretty smile," I said

"Thanks. I think that was the first true compliment I got in awhile. Everyone just compliments me cause I'm their Prince but you, you treat me like a regular person." He sighed; I grabbed his hands

"You are a regular person. You might have been born into royalty but where did royalty start? Regular people. Everyone is born human whether they're rich or poor, royal or slave. We all are human." I told him.

He was silent _'oh no, don't tell me I offended him!'_ I fretted silently

"That was really inspiring" he said finally, I sighed in relief. "You would make an excellent Queen." He was in awe; a light blush covered my cheeks

"You really think so? Thanks." My blush darkened

"I mean it. If Egypt needs a Queen you would be the one." He said,

"I-um well I don't think I'll ever be Queen. It's just not in my blood." I drew pictures in the sand

"But it is in your blood, you might not be royal but you have a kind heart. That's what makes a good person, a good Queen." He drew a heart in the sand.

I smiled "You'll make a good Pharaoh one day." I sighed and looked away.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked,

"Well it's my Mother. She has this plan in order for me to become Queen." I replied

"What is it?" Atem was curious now.

"Well she wants me to make friends with you so I can kill your Father and then I can be Queen." I wasn't really thinking about my words.

I looked over at Atem. The look on his face was one of pure horror and pain. I thought back over my words _'what have I done!'_ I screamed in my mind.

"Oh are you really gonna do that? You're just pretending to be my friend?" Atem asked sadly.

"N-no! Of course not! I couldn't do that! I could never betray you!" I exclaimed waving my hands around.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Really." I took his hands in mine. "I don't want to be a part of it at all." I whispered

"Thank you Amon." Atem said

"For what?" I questioned

"For being my friend and for being honest with me." He replied

"Anytime Atem, anytime." I smiled.

After awhile we had to say our goodbyes.

"Meet me here everyday when the sun is directly over head. Sound good?" Atem asked.

I nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" I waved and headed home.

I snuck through the cave, trying to be quiet.

"And where have you been?" my Mother stepped into the light.

"Um nowhere." I lied

"Well you had to have been somewhere or where else would you get so sandy?" she brushed some sand off of me.

"Um Mother we live in a desert, there's sand everywhere." I replied

"Alright then miss smarty kilt, then why did Akil see you with that Prince again?" she asked and Akil stepped into the light, smirking.

"Um because I was putting your plan into motion." I said

"Good girl" Mother was practically purring with delight, I gave a triumphant smile to Akil.

"You are so much like your Father. And soon you will rule Egypt!" Mother laughed evilly

"Of course Mother it is what you wish." I said _'but not my wish'_ I thought.

"But of course my daughter, you will be Queen and I will be your vizier." She smiled wickedly. "Now my Queen you should get some rest, you've been in the hot sun all day." She led me to my room and laid me down. "One day you will be Queen." She whispered


End file.
